


Garden of Light

by sanerontheinside



Series: Prompts Tumbl'd [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/pseuds/sanerontheinside
Summary: Prompted by anon: Tell me the story of Obi-Wan after the war ended peacefully and order 66 never happened. And how maybe he got an apartment with a few clones on Coruscant.





	

It wasn’t so much an apartment as it was an entire floor of one of the residential towers. Cody and Rex, Fives and Echo and Tup, Kix and Jesse, Waxer and Boil and Numa, had all claimed suites on one level, bought them out with gods only knew what money - certainly not their pensions. Anakin and Padmé weren’t saying a word. Though, since this was the 500 Republica, suites were going cheap these days. Many of the senators hadn’t survived the explosion in the Senate dome, and no one really wanted to live in the Chancellor’s old haunts. 

But with some help from Padmé, Aayla, Plo, and a few other Jedi, they’d certainly gone a far way to eradicating what remained of his presence. They’d selectively razed walls between suites, leaving the entire floor open in a maze-like flow of rooms that led into each other, yet still maintained privacy wherever it was needed. And every room was filled with plants - vines running along floors and shelves, trees stretching to the ceilings and windows, flowers peeking out from lush green leaves. 

After the final fight with Sidious, Obi-Wan had been comatose for weeks - a form of exhaustion, the Healers had said. It certainly helped them keep all their preparations a secret. Then, on the day they finally led him into the space, Cody’s General just stood still and stared around him. 

“What is this place?” he’d asked at last. 

 _Home,_ they told him. 

He blinked owlishly at them. His home had always been the Temple - before one of Sidious’s minions had planted thermal detonators and nearly blown the entire building sky-high. They’d been lucky a dozen times over then: that the créche had been mostly spared, that the sleemo paid to detonate the charges had been a complete dunderhead, that Fives and Rex had come tumbling in to report something about chips and orders and the Chancellor going kriffing insane and ordering them to kill him. 

But the one thing stranger than living in a garden was that ‘home’ didn’t seem to mean a place. It meant, ‘with us’. 

 _Attachment,_ Obi-Wan’s mind whispered. 

 _Oh stuff it,_ he suggested blithely, pulling Rex and Cody to him in a bone-crushing embrace. 


End file.
